Miracle
by Yamiga
Summary: Asami is only human, and now with an unknown ailment taking over him, that fact is starting to show. Despite the obvious signs that he is getting weaker, the Crime Lord still refuses to seek help.With time running out, and enemies growing stronger, just how far will a witty photographer go to save the man he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Asami is only human, and now with an unknown ailment taking over him, that fact is starting to show. With the Crime Lord getting weaker and his enemies growing stronger, just how far will witty photographer go to save the man he loves?**

**Author's Note: Yet another story where Takaba takes a stand! Hater are going to hate, so if you'd rather read a story where Takaba really does nothing but gets captured and f*cked, then this isn't the story for you. Now on that note, Asami and Takaba don't split in this story, at all...well, not in their relationship and just because this is a sensitive topic, Asami doesn't die.**

**Pairings: AsamixTakaba, FeilongxOC, SudohxAsami (unrightfully) , TakabaxFeilong (Close friendship)**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Takaba didn't exactly hate hospitals, they just gave him a feeling of nervousness. After all, the doctor could either bring positive news, or negative news. Despite the outcome of the first option, Takaba wouldn't have rather recieved any. He was too stressed out to be satisfied with any information he received, as he just wanted this all to be a dream, this whole situation to be nothing but a figment of his imagination.

But Takaba couldn't ignore the fact that this was all real, all very real. Even the mighty could falll, and that fact could not have been more clear to Takaba and as much as he wanted to deny it, Asami was only a man. That being said, he was subjected to human flaws.

Illnesses was one of them.

Takaba ran his hands through his rusty red hair as flashbacks of the past three months raced through his mind. The blood, the paleness, the stopped heart and most importantly, the loss of consciousness. Asami was ill, and he was dying, and he would die if he didn't get help. It pained Takaba more than anything to know how stubborn the man was, especially when it came to his own health. So that's why Takaba was where he was, presently. Sitting in a doctor's office, fiddling with his fingers and staring ahead at the doctor. Asami would never permit such a thing.

He watched as the doctor rummaged through a stack of papers, looking at each one diligently. Takaba paid great attention to the man's face, as not to miss anything. He knew doctors were trained to have straight faces during meetings such as this one, but Takaba wasn't going to miss a thing, he'd be able to see through his facade.

He caught his breath as the doctor itched his slicked back, silver hair. He fidgeted with his glasses, taking them off every so often, revealing his youthful appearance and the striking features he and Takaba's lover shared.

It appeared that the doctor caught Takaba staring, as he placed the papers down and put his glasses back on his face. Like he was trained to do, he smiled.

"When did you start noticing these symptoms?" The doctor asked, tapping his left hand's fingers on the desk. Takaba realized he wore a wedding ring, symbolizing he was married. He mused on how long this man and said spouse had been together, his hair was already silver, yet he didn't look over Asami's age.

"Three months ago." Takaba answered.

"And explain the most recent ones - the symptoms I mean."

"He's pale...he's coughing up blood." Takaba paused for a while, feeling water cloud his vision. "He passed out yesterday...His heart stopped for a few seconds. I tried calling the ambulance but he woke up before I could, he stopped me_The phone kept falling from my hands, I was shaking so much."

"I'll let you know right now, that he does not have heart disease." The doctor smiled as a visible wave of relief went through Takaba. "I know this because it is hereditary, not a single person in our family has fallen victim to that disease."

"But he smokes_"

"That wasn't uncommon growing up. Our father smoked and never got the disease, our mother...In addition, he lives a very healthy lifestyle."

Takaba frowned. "Then if he lives a healthy lifestyle, why is he...why is he sick? Dr. Ryusuke, he's dying! Please, tell me what's wrong! He won't tell me anything, he doesn't even know I'm aware that he's sick. I haven't confronted him or anything, aside from trying to call the ambulance, we haven't said a word about it!"

"Takaba, I understand how you feel, but it is impossible, for me to diagnose him without him being here."

"Then...what do I do?!" Takaba yelled. "He won't listen to me if I tell him!" He saw the empathy in the doctor's eyes and decided to try a different approach. "You're married...aren't you?"

"Yes." He answered. "For seven years."

"Do you love your spouse?" He saw the surprise in Ryusuke's eyes.

"Of course I do, Takaba. But please be aware, I am very limited! And I want to help, trust me...Ryuichi is my brother_"

"Can you imagine the pain of know that there is almost nothing you can do to save your spouse?"

There was a brief silence, causing Takaba to think that he went a bit too far, but nevertheless, the doctor looked a little relaxed.

"I've come close to it, many times. But I don't feel the need to let that fear control me. I think what you need, Takaba, is some rest_"

"Ryusuke! He's dying! Help me, please! What am I supposed to do?!"

The doctor sighed, as if recalling a horrid event. After that, he simply took off his glasses and shook his head. "There isn't a lot I can do, if he isn't willing to come here. You said he doesn't even know you've contacted me? Please remember, my younger brother and I haven't spoke in years, he will not be happy to see me. In addition, the fact that you have done such a thing - contacted me behind his back- may anger him, I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"God damn it! I'm tired of people caring about me! This isn't about me, this is about Asami!" Takaba felt his heart beating out of control. "Please Ryusuke, work with me! I'll do anything_"

"Takaba, please understand there is nothing I can do if my brother is not, willing to comply!" He sighed. "I know you how feel! He's my brother...if you are willing to get him help, then tell him to come by, tell him that you are fully aware of is sickness. Ryuichi has too much pride and I'm sure you know that, correct? Do you think he'll ever outwardly acknowledge that he is deteriorating? Hm? Takaba, it's up to you, and I know you have done so much so far. Coming here says a lot, about how much you care about him..."

The would have continued, but the phone on the doctor's desk rang. He excused himself and answered it, making the conversation brief. After that, he hung it up, sighed and put his glasses back on.

"I have somewhere else to be, Takaba." He frowned when he saw the confused expression on the boy's face. "I have to leave." He stood and took off his lab coat, revealing his long sleeved blouse and grey sweater vest. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed for perhaps the fifth time.

"Takaba, I know this is hard for you. It's painful, for the ones we love to be in jeopardy, but please, try to talk to Asami. Tell him that I'm willing to help. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he doesn't have a lot of time."

Takaba tried to speak, but felt his voice cracking. "Please don't go! I've made life so hard for him...I almost walked out a few weeks ago! He doesn't think I love him...h...how am...I s...supposed to...convince h...him to g...get help?" Ryusuke made his way to the door.

"He'll listen to you Takaba, I know he will."

Takaba listened until he heard the door to the office slam shut, and then without a second's thought, he let himself fall apart. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he held his tired head in his hand's. Not even Asami's brother knew what to do. What could Takaba do?

Would he let Asami die and cry about it? Would he really sit and do nothing as the man he loved deteriorated?

Takaba was not a mafia boss, but he still had courage and he really loved Asami. The man was stubborn, but Takaba could find some way to get past that. Maybe it would take some pulling strings, or going behind Asami's back.

Still, it would be worth it in the end, no matter how much crap the Crime Lord gave Takaba. It was up to the photographer whether he'd love to see Asami grumpy in a hospital bed, or dead in a casket.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews and support, I'm glad you like the story, as it is a somewhat personal story. We all have people in our lives who know they are ill, but they're just a bit too stubborn to submit to that truth. Ironically, I am like. If I fall ill, I try to find any other excuse so I can avoid the doctor, or missing days of school.**

**This story came into mind after my friends father had a heart-heart attack, was released and again felt the symptoms of the heart attack. Not only did he ignore his family's concern, but he also continued to smoke. Inevitably, it caught up with him, as he had a heart attack a few months ago and fell victim to a blood clot the size of a golf ball. Luckily, he is still alive, but he continues to smoke and that isn't helping his case, now is it.**

**Another inspiration was me and Lidsworth's uncle, who died years ago, but promised Lidsworth his smoking pipe. She deosn't have it though.**

**Now on to the story...**

**Takaba is feeling in turmoil, as I think we can all agree that he is feeling the pain more than Asami is, at least the emotional pain. In situations such as his, it isn't uncommon for some to seek out the help of other family members! I mean, when you feel you can't help help this situation, you seek someone whom you believe can. In Takaba's case, he searched for and found Asami's brother, whom is a doctor! He'll be making more of an appearance, and lastly, I'm adding some OC's...just the usual.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Hope is the Thing With Feathers**_

"The report for this month," Kirishima held a sheet of paper before him, reading over it slowly. Asami sat in his desk, never breaking his gaze from his secretary. There was hesitations in the other man's eyes, as he made way to speak. A breath rattled from his chest as he looked up at Asami with a somewhat proud smile on his face.

"The reports this month, are very exceptional."

Asami face remained expressionless, void of emotion as his secretary continued stared. He rose an eyebrow, taking in a fatal breath of smoke. He then sat up in his chair and rested and elbow on his desk.

"Compared to last months?" His voice had a slight rasp to it, as if he attempted to suppress a cough birthing itself in his chest.

"While we haven't fully recovered from our loss," Kirishima sighed. "We are getting there." His voice had an ounce of hope in it, and reluctantly, Asami suppressed a small smile. Things were getting better then, for the company at least. The losses that had impacted Sion a few months ago were caused by scandals by two of Asami's former business partners. It appeared that the two had stolen a massive amount of earnings from another company, in which Asami was a chair holder for. In doing so, not only did the company suffer, but every other company, politician, business man, etc., that was associated with that company. Some were hit harder than others, some lost everything. Asami was lucky to lose just shy of half, but that was still a lot, even for him. Cuts had to be made, and Sion was suffering greatly.

Damn the corrupt government, Asami could have lost everything.

This news that Kirishima had presented before him, was the first uplifting thing he had heard in months. Though there were still some things that needed severe fixing, Asami had hope that things would eventually recuperate. It would take a little work, but it would get done eventually.

"Is that all?" Asami asked, burning his cigarette in his ashtray. His heart jumped suddenly, and he couldn't quite hide the expression of worry, even if it was just an outlandish flicker in his eyes. He paused for a moment, as his breaths became somewhat ragged.

"Asami." Kirishima took notice. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." He lied, very well. But Kirishima knew him too well.

He only stared quietly, and emitted a powerful sigh. "Is it really?"

Asami glared at his secretary. "Is there something you'd like to say, Kirishima?"

"Forgive me, for being concerned." There was a hint of sarcasm in Kirishima's voice as he advanced towards Asami's desk. He placed the sheet of paper on the polished wooden surface, and yet again, breathed a heavy sigh.

"Apology accepted_"

"Ryuichi." Very seldom did Kirishima get personal with Asami, but when he did it was serious. "You are ill."

"Must you tell me what I already know?"

"I'll continue to do so until you…until you get help."

Asami chuckled. "I appreciate your gratitude, but with the mess going around Sion, a doctor's visit is the last thing on my_"

"Does Akihito know?" The secretary understood the effect his question had on his employer, and felt himself swelling with satisfaction, seeing the change on Asami's face.

"He doesn't need to." Asami answered, now looking over his own papers, avoiding Kirishima's gaze.

"Don't look away from me Asami, and think about how your decision can have an effect in the near future. Do you care that you may not be here if you continue to remain stubborn. In addition, if others figure out you are ill –your enemies—not only will you be in danger, but Akihito wil be as well. And lastly, think of the effect this will have on him. You know he has strong feelings for you, yet you continue to gamble with your own fate." He paused for a while, as if to see if his minor monologue had any effect on his boss. Asami was well at hiding his emotions, but Kirishima knew he was getting to him on the inside.

"Is that all Kirishima? If it is, you may leave." Asami took a deep breath and held it for a while. The rattle in his chest was ever present, growing stronger and stronger. He brought a small white cloth to his face and began to cough. Kirishima stood there, watching as small and then large spots of crimson liquid appeared on the once pure cloth.

"That is all." Kirishima replied, answering Asami's question, and without a single word, he bowed and left the room.

Asami's coughing didn't end there, in fact it grew stronger. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and could only clutch his tie with some false hope that that action would solve anything. By now, his cloth was completely submerged in blood, bleeding through, and turning his hands white. The iron clutch that held his heart only hardened, as he felt the pain would make him lose consciousness at any moment now.

Five minutes, ten minutes…maybe fifteen had passed and the pain had nearly subsided. Asami found that taking deep breaths would at least ease it, if not at some times alleviate it altogether.

When finally, he felt like it had all vanished, he took a deeper breath and closed his eyes. One bloodied hand still clutched the cloth, the other clutches his tie. When he finally let his muscles relax, he released his grip on both and just sat there with his eyes closed.

Asami inwardly cursed himself for being the way he was, stubborn even when it came to his own health. But he couldn't deny that that stubbornness had gotten him far in life, which is why now he saw it as a companion and not an enemy. He knew Kirishima was right, and even his inner conscience was screaming for him to listen to his secretary. But he'd never bend to that will. Because he was stubborn and being stubborn had so far done nothing but helped him achieve great things.

"Asami." The soft calm voice came parading itself into the business man's ear as he cracked an eye open. "May I come in?"

Takaba stood there in the door, outside his lover's study. Asami only motioned him in with his clean hand and felt his heart jump slightly seeing how quickly Takaba entered the room.

"So it appears you've come back after your small, 'trip'." He gazed at Takaba, causing the younger man to blush. "Did you miss me that much?"

"No!" Takaba stammered in his own defense. "I was only…I came back because_You can't cook for yourself! I looked in the kitchen and not a single dish was dirty. Have you not been eating?"

"I haven't been hungry." Asami knew Takaba wouldn't buy that, but it humored him to see the pissed expression on Takaba's face.

"You haven't eaten in three days?" There was a pause between the two, and the business man only shrugged.

"I haven't had the chance to. Once you finally get a real job you'd understand. Working minimum wage carries no real responsibilities." Asami shot a glance towards Takaba, it appeared the photographer had fallen into his trap.

"Idiot!" He quickly turned around and headed outside of the kitchen. "I'll just have to make your lazy ass something to eat! If you don't eat it, I'll force it down your throat! I don't care who you are."

"Yes, that's nice. When did you get back?" Asami purposely disregarded Takaba's miniature rant. He knew how angry that man the photographer.

"A few minutes ago." Takaba spun back around. "Why was Kirishima here?"

"You saw him?"

"Yes. Why was he here?"

"No reason, just visiting. It gets rather lonely."

"Aww." Takaba said in a sarcastic, mocking tone. "Did you miss me?

Asami couldn't help but smile. "If that, my kitten, is what you wish to believe."

Takaba blushed. "I'm not your kitten."

"Do you mean that?"

Takaba rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes grandpa to feed you your food."

"Fifteen minutes, hm. That's a while,it's not like I have all the time in the world, Akihito."

Asami saw something change in Takaba's eyes at that moment, and instantly he regretted what he'd said. The boy actually looked….well, hurt, frightened almost. He slumped his shoulders and turned around.

"Fifteen minutes, you better eat my food."

And then he left, leaving Asami staring blankly at the door. There was a smile plastered on his lips and for a while, he forgot about the pain in his chest. There was something about Takaba that allowed his internal agony to subside. While there always some hidden discomfort itching to get to the surface, Takaba always knew how to tame that pain, just like he knew to tame Asami.

OoOoOo

After fifteen minutes went by, and both Takaba and Asami had eaten, Takaba found himself laying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Asami had already made his visit that night, giving Takaba a single chaste kiss on the neck, nothing more. However, Takaba still felt the blood heating his cheeks.

Presently, his eyes remained open, yet he was fighting sleep. His heart was still beating from earlier, after having an actual conversation with Asami that didn't involve him walking out in the end. Takaba was happy, it seemed like Asami was in good enough spirits, and he certainly didn't look ill. Still, Takaba knew there was enough evidence to prove otherwise.

He had seen Asami numerous times coughing or throwing up stools of blood. He'd been laying with his head on the man's chest and had more than once, heard his heart stop or skip several beats. Takaba remembered the meeting he had with Ryusuke, and remembered feeling so lost….as if there was absolutely no hope. And the more he looked at it, the more likely that seemed.

OoOoOo

"Akihito!" A seven year old girl ran up to a young Takaba. She had on a white dress, letting her dark curly hair fly wildly behind her. Her tan skin and the sunlight worked hand in hand, as she looked like a little angel.

"What is it Mary?" He asked, as Mary sat down next to him in the grass. "I have something to tell you!"

Seven year old Takaba toyed with his face camera and looked at his friend. "What?"

"I'm going to be out of school for a while! So can you come visit me and tell me what work the teachers give us?"

Takaba laughed. "Why do you want to know what work we have? Are you sick? You're lucky, you get to miss school! I wish I could be sick!"

"Well, I'm a little sick I'll be gone for a while."

"Do you have a cold?"

"Nah! I'd sneeze if I had a cold…" She sighed. "Mommy and daddy say it's a little serious, but I'll be okay."

"Serious?" Takaba rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'serious'?"

"Well, I'll have to miss school…I'll lose my hair. I have a sickness called, Leukemia…. "

"What?"

"Luu-kee-mee-a."

"Oh…what's that?"

"Mommy and daddy won't tell me." She paused for a while. "Let's go feed the ducks by the pond, I bought some of daddy's bread."

OoOoOoOoO

"My favorite color is pink." Mary said as Takaba sat on her bed. "Mommy says that I'll get to wear a pink dress very soon, not these stupid hospital clothes."

Takaba laughed. "You look dumb in them! You'll look pretty in a dress. What about your hair?"

"Daddy says it'll come back after I wake up." Mary smiled. "I miss it. But I guess I'll have to go to sleep for a while."

There was a pause, Takaba smiled. "Are you having a sleepover you didn't tell me about? Is that why you're sleeping?"

Mary shrugged. "They say when I go to sleep, I'll look really pretty and you all are going to be there! You'll be there too Takaba, to see me sleeping! They say I'll sleep at Church, and then at the park. You can come visit me."

"What do you mean visit you?"

"Well, won't you want to come play in the park and visit me? I might wake up you know."

A pause went by and Takaba smiled. "You better not fall and pass out again."

"Of course I won't." Mary sighed. "What's a casket Takaba?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well….Mommy and Daddy were talking. They said to each other that they'll put me in a pink dress and my casket will be pink to. But they didn't know I heard."

Takaba smiled. "It's not fair that your casket will be pink. Your dress will be pink, I want your casket to be blue because that's my favorite color."

"Fine then. Blue it is."

A man entered the room at that moment, wearing all black except for a part of his collar, he smiled at Takaba.

"Father Shikimori!" Mary screamed. "You came to see me!"

The priest smiled. Takaba looked at him curiously before leaving the room. "Remember Mary, you said blue."

OoOoOo

Takaba found himself at a local affordable diner the next night, that dream still lingered in his head. He was too naive to realize how troubling that whole situation was all those years ago. Now he felt like time was just repeating himself…it was Mary first and back then she was oblivious to it. Now Asami knew, would he really sit by and do nothing?

"Men," Mary began, drinking a cup of strong beer. "Are so stupid it hurts me, it literally does."

Cho sat in the seat across from Takaba, frowning. "We're not all dumb you know."

"Well, Asami doesn't help you case." She looked at Takaba, flipping her long bushy red hair over her shoulder. It was returning to its Natural brown state now, she'd probably dye it pink.

"That's Asami." Cho took off his beanie and itched his shaggy dark hair. "I mean…that's so biased to assume that we're all stupid because of one man. Right Takaba."

"Yeah…" Takaba zoned off, and smiled just a bit. Mary grunted.

"That was the fakest grin I've ever seen. Akihito, just tell him you know he's sick before it gets bad. You say he's coughing up blood? Maybe he has lung cancer."

"Or TB." Cho chimed in.

"Please…" Takaba breathed. "I just….I just, I don't know what to do guys!"

There was a pause as Takaba shook his head. "It's going to be too late soon…and…and…what do I do then? What do I do if Asami dies? Mary, it feels like the same way it did when you were sick."

"Except we were oblivious." Cho pointed out.

"Yeah…I mean, I didn't know, Asami obviously knows, am I right?" She sighed and drank some more of her beer.

"Should I just…should I just…give up?" Takaba sounded foolish asking that question, but what could he say? He knew Asami, how stubborn he was…he knew not everyone was as lucky as Mary and reflecting on Asami's symptoms, it was clear that the man was already far in his ailment.

Both Cho and Mary could see the visible distress on their friend's face. Cho reached across the table and placed a hand on Takaba's shoulder, all the while, the photographer placed his own head in his hands and attempted to fight back tears. Mary stared at Takaba, with a sorrowful look on her face, yet that didn't stop her from smiling.

"Takaba," She started, taking a deep breath. "Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings a tune without the words, and never stops at all. And sweetest in the Gale Is heard, and sore must be the storm, that could abash the little bird, that kept so many warm. I've heard it in the chillest land, and on the strangest sea, yet, never in extremity, it asked a crumb of me."

"Hope, by Emily Dickinson." Cho announced, causing Takaba to look up.

"Hope?" Takaba replied, wiping his eyes.

"Father Shikomori made me read that poem every night before he would bless me. " She frowned. "He also made me pray a rosary every night before I went to bed." That was more of an angry mumble. "Anyway, all you really need is hope. No, not hope that Asami will get better but hope that you will be able to make the right decision, and if not, remain contempt with any outcome that falls. You may not realize that hope follows us, but it's there when we need it the most and when we least expect it."

Takaba managed a smile, wiping his eyes. "Hope." He repeated. "It's hard to find nowadays."

"Not really." Cho began. "Without getting sentimental, and all emotional, I just want to say hope is inside of you. It's your choice, whether to have it or not."

There was a pause as Takaba played with the straw in his drink. He only shrugged, not wishing to be scolded or lectured at the moment.

"I met his brother."

Both Cho and Mary looked surprised. "Asami's brother?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, he was a jerk."

"Are you saying that because he was one?" Cho asked. "Or because he couldn't help Asami."

There was a flash of guilt in Takaba's eyes, as he frowned. "The latter. But he was a doctor!" Surprisingly, Takaba laughed. "Aren't doctors supposed to help everybody?"

Mary shrugged. "Those who are willing I guess."

Takaba finally took a sip of his beer and frowned. "Do you really think hope will help me?"

"I'm still alive today," Mary replied. "And I had so much hope. Going to church may help also! Hey, why don't we all go see Father Shikimori tomorrow…for confession."

The two boys laughed at that, only receiving a scowl from Mary. "Too many sins on my plate at this moment." Cho said.

"I'm too familiar with Father Shikimori…it would be weird." Silence ensued for mere seconds until Takaba continued. "You made it Mary….you had a lot of support. Do you think Asami will listen to me?"

"If he loves you, he will." Cho said softly.

"I guess that'll be the ultimate test….it wouldn't hurt to find some of that stored hope you were talking about, Cho."

"Well…you've gotta talk to Asami first, Akihito." Mary interjected. "Hope doesn't work on its own. If it did….so many things would be different. For instance," She grinned. "I could hope, that I get to at least first base with that Kirishima guy, but that's not gonna happen_"

"Kirishima is such an asshole." Takaba muttered. "Wait, did I say that out loud?"

There was a laugh that howled from Cho, and an attack that came from Mary. All the while, Takaba found himself welcoming a smile on his face. Being with his friends, looking at the positive outcome of what could be , made Takaba happier. He hadn't felt that way in months.

OoOoOo

**Recently people on Fanfiction have been telling me things like, "You need to stop writing! You suck, you need to be like Eprime, or Jamacian Princess, etc., they are the legends of the Finder Series fanfiction archive, you are nothing but a brat! Read Eprime stories, your stories suck compared to hers", I've been PM'd this, and it's getting annoying. I don't want to fucking write like some other authors, just to get that across, I don't give a damn about how someone else writes. After getting these PM's, and reviews, it's made me loathe the so called "Legends of the Finder Series fanfiction archive", whenever I see a story by them or anything of the sort, fire flares in my heart. After being compared to them countless times, and having people telling me to be like them, nothing but negative emotions are associated with their names/ stories in my mind. It sounds bitchy, but once someone does something like this to you, you'll understand. On that note, I am Yamiga, not Eprime, Jamaican Princess, etc. I will write how Yamiga writes, there is nothing else to that!**

**On the story/ Mary's story.**

**I had a friend when I was in second grade. She was diagnosed with bone cancer, but didn't let that bring her down. Sometimes she would purposely run over my foot with her wheelchair and we'd both have a good laugh. Unfortunately, she is no longer with me, as she passed away ten years ago. I wish I remembered her just a bit more , it makes me feel like a bad friend, but it was so many years ago.**

**Mary's story is loosely based off of another friend - she is much younger than me - whom had leukemia and it seemed hopeless for her, but she survived, and I see her every day in church! She is truly a beautiful little girl with long flowing red hair!**

**Mary's story is brought because Takaba is connecting with the past and present. He remembers how oblivious he was to his friend's death back then, but he thinks about how much it would impact him presently, and now that Asami is ill, he fears for the worst.**

**It's hard, living and knowing some you are close to is ill, you don't know the outcome…what day will be your last with them! All you can really do is hope and pray, which is why this chapter was called hope, and based off of the poem "Hope", by Emily Dickinson.**

**Please tell me what you think, if you liked it or not in a review. If you are too review, review me on this story and what you think. Don't compare me to some other writer or insult me. And if you've been through a loss that is currently still affecting you, feel free to email me or leave it in the review box, then I'll email you! We can talk it out, it's better to talk to someone when your feelings are all messed up, and I'm glad to listen and help. Just have hope, no matter what the situation, it does pay off!**

**Lastly, Finder Series belongs to Ayano Yamane.**

**Hope belongs to Emily Dickinson.**

**The memories and scenarios belong to be, and are in memory of my late friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and reviews! Overall, I'm glad you like it! I'm not exactly what time this takes place…maybe Prayer in the Abyss…I need to re-read that arc today however, so I can make sure my facts are straight. So for now, it's just a canon AU. **

**Also, would you guys consider Asami…_well…._nice? I mean, I do. He's not snobby or rude, aside from obvious facts he's a pretty kind man.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Transparent Trust**_

"Asami, if there was something wrong—like really wrong—would you tell me?" There was a pause of hesitation as the tired business man took a sip of his coffee. Takaba looked from the stove towards where Asami sat at the table. His dark shaggy bangs were hanging over his face giving him the appearance of a shaggy dog. He was relaxed, wearing a red T-shirt and grey sweat bottoms. He leaned back, lazily drinking and gazed softly at Takaba.

Takaba's cheeks reddened, as he turned around to face Asami.

Mornings like this, where he let loose, lazy, and somewhat concerned, he looked like a normal man. Well, normal was an understatement due to the fact that he was muscular. He was a "sexy", looking normal man. If normal was the right word, perhaps 'approachable' seemed fitting? In a way, Takaba felt privileged to be able to see Asami in such a state and hoped he was the only one who ever had. The way he was just so laid back, made him seem more mundane than many made him out to be.

"This coffee is cold." Asami muttered in reply to Takaba's question, bringing the younger man back into reality. He watched as Asami stood and walked into the kitchen, placing his dark coffee mug in the microwave.

"You didn't answer my question." Takaba spoke. He saw the glint of annoyance in Asami's eyes and decided to ignore it. He slowly made his way behind Asami and stood there, crossing his arms. He tugged on his shirt and frowned.

"What has you so concerned, Akihito?"

Asami rarely called Takaba by his first name and when he did, it was for a serious reason. Takaba heard a hint of curiosity, in Asami's voice as he softly gazed down at Takaba.

"I'm not concerned." Takaba lied, looking away. "I'm just…well…um—"

"Do you assume I'm being unfaithful?

_Unfaithful…_Takaba thought. He looked up at Asami and quickly shook his head.

"The look on your face says otherwise. Are you contemplating on walking out again?" Takaba, as usual couldn't read Asami's face.

"I'm not going anywhere Asami, I just need to know! If something's wrong, you'll tell me, won't you?"

Asami only closed his eyes and grunted. This was usually a nicer way for Asami to tell Takaba to shutup, but the photographer wasn't taking it that morning. He waited for Asami to take his coffee mug from the microwave and followed him as he walked back to the kitchen table.

"Please listen to me, Asami. Can we talk?" The older man sat down and began drinking again. Feeling his anger return to him, Takaba took the mug from Asami's hand and angrily plummeted himself in the older man's lap. "Now that there aren't any other distractions, we need to talk."

Takaba dared to look into Asami's eyes, being surprised by his own courage. The older man only sighed and instinctively, wrapped his arms around Takaba. However, the photographer stiffened.

"Akihito_"

"I don't want you touching me Asami, if I have to live with the thought that things are going to change." Takaba pushed off of Asami and stood.

"What are you talking about?" Asami stood as well, crossing his arms. "Are you snooping around my clubs_"

"I don't have to 'snoop' around your clubs, to realize…to know that something is wrong Asami." He paused. "I know something is wrong with you."

"If there was something wrong with me, Akihito, I would tell you."

"Well then, you're a good liar because you've been keeping quiet all this time." He sighed and unintentionally melted into Asami's chest. "But you're a business man, a Crime Lord. Lying, should come second nature to a man like you…I just hate," He slid off of Asami. "I just hate that you had to drag me in this mess with you."

OoOoOo

Asami had called Kirishima over about fifteen minutes after Takaba had gone out for the day. When the secretary arrived, he had paraded Asami with just enough reports to make the sick man's head spin. Conferences, meetings, etc, Asami began to fear the worst. Things kept on multiplying, supply and demand for trade routes and collaborations were become high on demand, very high.

Asami had looked over these papers and requests, smoking a cigarette as he did. A very peculiar name made its way to the list. Sudoh. It appeared the aspiring model had requested a private meeting with Asami that day, and this shocked the him.

Sudoh, was the only other person aside from Kirishima, (and Suoh of course), that knew about Asami's aliment. He had strictly requested little to no contact with Sudoh as possible, as meetings between the two only seemed to birth stressful and suspenseful situations. But here Asami was now, reading a very formal letter asking for his presence at _Dracena_.

"I accept." Asami breathed, letting the smoke carry his voice. Kirishima looked up from his own stack of papers, and gave his boss a surprised expression. Asami only waved a hand. "Whatever this model has to say, better be worth my time."

When the young Russian mafia boss, Mikhail Arbatov, had heard from that squealing pig, Sudoh, of Asami's decline, he knew it was almost impossible to pass up such a golden opportunity. After the Hong Kong incident, just shy of a year ago, Mikhail wasn't quite ready to let his internal grudge over Asami go.

While his next few moves would most likely be played for nothing but sheer fun and enjoyment, there was a real motive behind his actions, behind what he would do. That motive, was perhaps undeniably, the distraught Chinese man, Fei Long.

Mikhail knew about the relationship Feilong and Asami bore for a short while, as did any other member of the Under World—it was a necessity to know such a thing, as one would believe that Feilong could have served as Asami's weakness. But that was seven years ago, and apparently things had changed within those last seven years, namely being Asami's feelings towards Feilong.

When Asami left Feilong with a hole through the Chinese man's chest, he changed the man in a very negative way. That small romance, relationship, whatever one could call it, left Feilong unable to trust those around him, unable to show his true emotions, and most of all, unable to love. It was human nature to be capable of love, however, Asami had deprived Feilong of the right, and in extension, he had done the same to Mikhail.

Learning of Asami's ailment, three months ago, had opened Mikhail to a door of options. Now that the Crime Lord was reaching a point of vulnerability, the Russian could finally take his revenge. Perhaps he would abduct Takaba, take him to Russia and make him a high class prostitute. The boy loved spreading his legs to any man willing to suck him, it wouldn't be a problem for him in Russia, just like it wasn't a problem for him in Japan. He could imagine, seeing Takaba Akithito, naked in chains on a stage, being sold off like a piece of worn out furniture. The thought itself slightly aroused Mikhail, making him smile, enjoying being there to witness Takaba in such a situation.

The true joy however, would come when finally he would be able to see Asami's broken figure, when his ailment had consumed him and his pet been taken from his grasp. Asami would be able to do nothing about it, he would be too ill to even lift a finger.

It was almost perfect, as it seemed pieces of the puzzle would eventually fall right into place. However, there was still one thing that he was missing, one person whom he needed to convince. He already had the slut Sudoh on his side, and that wasn't nearly as hard as he thought.

No, he needed someone cunning, someone who loathed Asami even more than he did.

Feilong.

OoOoOo

Feilong only had bad experiences with Russia.

He had only been there one other time in his life, and that was a result of a misplacement with luggage at the airport. That was the first and last time he took Tao anywhere with him as the young boy had gotten misplaced himself, in the Kremlin. There were some good aspects of the place, some that Feilong had blamed on the charm of the country itself. For instance, a midnight kiss he had shared with someone special, and after that, a severe thunderstorm had decided to ruin their moment.

Feilong chuckled lightly, as he found himself sitting at a poolside table across from a man he didn't feel like acknowledging. It appeared the Russian Mafia boss promoted the company of nearly topless women, as they surrounded both men in their meeting. The only other fully clothed people were, Yuri, whom stood behind Mikhail, and Hatsumomo whom stood behind Feilong.

Yuri himself was equipped with an eyepatch, Feilong could only wonder why. In addition, he looked even angrier than he did last time, when the two ran into each other on the gambling ship. Feilong had a feeling that Yuri loathed being here as much as he himself did. But like the two were trained, they kept their mouths shut.

Hatsumomo was a childhood friend of Feilong growing up, his only friend growing up. In addition, she was a servant to his family. While she didn't favor wearing a revealing bikini like the other women did around her, she looked beautiful enough just standing there in traditional Chinese clothes, and her hair in the same usual messy braids. She and Feilong were the same age and both carried a youthful appearance.

Both glanced at the Russian man, with curiosity in their eyes.

"Do you plan to stare at me the whole time?" Feilong asked, with his hands resting on his lap. "Or will you tell me what you have called us to Russia for?"

Mikhail moved a strand of his hair back and chuckled. "There's no need to be impatient, Feilong, after all I supposed you would have loved the accommodations I've granted you."

"The resort is nice." Feilong admitted. "But it's nothing like home."

"I can make it like home for you."

"Get to the point, before we leave. I have been here for a week and I _am, _growing very impatient."

Mikhail leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Feilong. But your precious Asami is ill."

Feilong rose an eyebrow. "I've heard this information elsewhere. I'm quite surprised to figure out that someone has informed you. However, why are you so eager to tell me?"

The Russian sat up suddenly and leaned forward. A sinister grin crept on his pale face.. "Revenge." He spoke. "Well deserved revenge on both Asami and Takaba."

There was a pause, as a warm breeze blew through the air, running through Feilong's long dark hair. He only stared at Mikhail, with an impassive expression. The Russian Mafia boss relaxed his face and sat back in his chair.

"Open up to me, Feilong." Mikhail calmly pleaded.

"Why must I open up to a man that I hardly know?" Mikhail enjoyed pestering Feilong, it was always a treat to see him so worked up. Without pondering, the Russian man spoke.

"You seal your emotions up like a balloon filled with hot air. Eventually you will combust, leaving nothing but shards and broken pieces in your wake. The more you shut people out, the more vulnerable you become."

From behind Feilong, he heard Hatsumomo gasp lightly, though she contained her facial expression. Quietly, she bent down and whispered something in Feilong's ear.

"_He just compared you too a combusting balloon." _She spoke in Cantonese.

_"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." _He replied in the same language. He then faced Mikhail once again, this time with a hardened expression.

"What I do with my emotions, is my business and my business only." He smiled. "Seeking vengeance is a daunting and troubling thing. I think we both know that, Mikhail." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Why, pray tell, are you so intent on revenge? What has Asami done to anger you?"

The Russian laughed. "It is not what he has done to me, it is what he has done to you. He stole your heart, and returned it directly after. In doing so, he left nothing but a stone in your soul, void of light." He grinned. "You have allowed Asami to change you, and you have done nothing to stop it. He has left nothing of you but an empty shell. Emotionless, impassive, not wanting even the slightest ounce of love."

Feilong concealed a scream, as he wished to remain professional.

"Your point is…"

"Oh." Mikhail rose an eyebrow, seeming slightly amused by Feilong's change in personality. "I assume that struck a nerve." He clasped his hands together. "Three days ago, I arranged for Sudoh and Asami to meet in club Dracena, today. In doing this, Sudoh will gather enough information from Asami in order to use it against him. Both Sudoh and I will work to first attack his savings, and then dive deeper, perhaps on a personal level." He paused and stared at Feilong. "I have called you here to seek help, your help. Not only will aiding me in this cause Asami to suffer, but you will obtain the revenge you so rightfully deserve and in doing so, perhaps you can start over with—"

"With you?" Feilong asked, sounding somewhat hopeless.

"I was getting at that." Mikhail grinned. "I can provide for you, establish trade routes, money, lots of money. You would never have to worry about your company's downfall. We are both young, youthful we have many years before us. A relationship between the two of us would be something for others to fear, and eventually perhaps Asami himself. We would be the citadel of the underworld."

Feilong actually smiled and put his head down, chuckling and shaking his head. He then looked up at Mikhail and slowly, moved his left hand from his lap, onto the table. Both Yuri and Mikhail stared at the pale hand in shock, as a single golden ring sat on his finger.

He smiled, genuinely. "My heart is already mended. I am already married to a man whom I love dearly. He may not be involved with the mafia or drug trades, hell, he's not even rich or upper class, but he still makes me happy." There was a hint of anger in Feilong's voice, as he placed his hand back in his lap. Mikhail still retained a smile.

"Happy you say? So there is another whom has captured your heart? Chinese I assume_"

"No, He's Japanese…well…American." Feilong himself sounded confused, as he let go of his emotionless façade for just an instant as if trying to recall something great about his spouse.

"A youthful man then, with a high status?"

Feilong laughed. "What will it take you to fully understand the human heart Mikhail? It is not an organ that just harbors room for money, lust and drugs. The human heart is a sacred object, willing to open itself for anyone it finds worthy, no matter how much damage it has faced." He sighed. "My spouse is thirteen years older than me. And he is not of high status." Feilong stood and inclined slightly. "Thank you for your hospitality, we will take our leave now." He made way to turn around, but Mikhail had quickly stood and took a firm hold on Feilong's arm.

"Enlighten me with this fact. How is it possible that you could fall for a man so quickly after the incident in Hong Kong_"

"Because I have loved him since I was a child, I have been married to him since I was twenty one." Feilong yanked his arm away. "There was a bit of dishonesty and tragedy here and there during the Hong Kong incident with Asami, but we've seen past that now_"

Perhaps Mikhail did it because he truly felt something for the man, or just because it was pretty damn sexy to see Feilong's facial expression when someone stole a kiss from him. Nevertheless, he paid for it dearly when he was not only attacked by Feilong, but by his assistant, Hatsumomo as well.

It was worth it, nevertheless.

OoOoOo

Hatsumomo thought a private jet ride back to China would be a calming one, but with a drunk Feilong cursing at anyone who addressed him or walked by, she had a feeling the flight back to Hong Kong would be a long one.

"How dare he do such a thing to me!' Feilong proclaimed angrily, taking a swig of the wine from his glass. "A bastard like him needs to be put in his place, and should know not to insult one of high status!"

Hatsumomo frowned. "Feilong, you need to calm down." She took the glass from his hand. "And stop drinking, do you want me to have to carry you through the airport? And you said you'd stop with these strong drinks."

Feilong scowled. "Does that man thing he can control me, make me submit to him like I'm a pet…a trophy…like I'm…_Akithito?" _He reached over across the seat to grab his drink, Hatsumomo only held it away.

"Look, you've already got wine on your clothes…those are your formal ones. Feilong, you are acting out of character, like a child. Please calm down and focus on what needs to be done."

The Chinese man took another glass from the table and a bottle of wine from the compartment. He then poured himself a drink and began to consume it.

"There is no way we can reach Japan in time to warn Asami that he is being betrayed."

"In addition, Mikhail just let us leave. You don't think he suspects you are working behind his back?"

"He believes I still hold disdain towards Asami and I do…just not enough to kill him. Better yet, not enough to get Akihito involved, again." The red wine soaked his pale lips, as he continued to speak. "When I return to China, I will prepare to go to Japan to privately meet Asami."

"You will go?" Hatsumomo shook her head. "You may schedule the meeting Feilong, but I find it in your best interest if," She smiled. "I were to go."

"Explain." Feilong placed the glass down and glared at her. "Are you doubting the abilities of your boss?"

"I'm doubting his abilities to handle situations if they do not go his way. Deny me, but your track record only proves my point. A meeting with Asami would cause a stir, in addition, going to Japan? You are either too drunk to acknowledge that fact, or you have just chosen to ignore it."

"Hm." Feilong shrugged. "I would love to see Akihito again."

"And that would result in a war. Akihito is untouchable, try to acknowledge _that_ fact."

"Yes, I know this." Feilong smiled. "I know this first hand. He is solely Asami's property, right? However, will the fact that he is labeled 'untouchable', stop Mikhail and Sudoh from targeting him? Will it matter if he is Asami's property if their goal is to see the Crime Lord crumble?"

Hatsumomo rose an eyebrow. "Time will tell that." She poured herself a glass of red wine and began to drink. "Will you allow me to take your place in Japan, Feilong? I do have an upper hand, being part Japanese."

"Your father was Chinese however, that stands out more." He smiled. "But as your idea, seems more reasonable, then I will accept it. However, I will be going to Japan with you, just to keep an eye on you. You must remember Hatsu, that you don't have the calmest personality either."

She shrugged. "I learned from the best." Hatsumomo, casted a calm glance towards Feilong who presently looked outside of the window.

She couldn't understand why he wanted to help Asami, after all the man had done to him in the past.

OoOoOoO

"Thank you so much for coming." Sudoh breathed slightly as Asami made way to sit. "It means so much to me that you've taken time out of your schedule despite your obvious disability."

Asami rose an eyebrow sand crossed his legs. "Disability?"

Sudoh blushed and looked away. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, if you don't wish to discuss then_"

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Asami asked, silencing the younger man.

Sudoh's eyes opened wide as he quickly shook his head, gazing at his superior. There was something about Asami, that god complex he carried that caused even the proudest man to stop and ponder upon his own existence. Sudoh couldn't' stop himself from looking at Asami with lust, falling victim to the trance that he unintentionally (or intentionally), created it. His golden orbs were beautiful, but at the same time deadly.

"Sudoh." Asami breathed. "May we get on with our meeting?"

"Y…yes sir." The model couldn't stop himself from stuttering. The way Asami spoke his name sent an unintentional arousal down his body. "I'm here to discuss….well, I was worried about you, please forgive me for that."

Asami took a cigarette from his pocket, and Sudoh didn't hesitate to genuflect on one knee, holding his lighter, offering his boss a light. Asami only chuckled, he didn't thank the desperate man, he only watched him with a sense of pity in his eyes.

"You're concerned, about _me_?" Asami managed. "That's why you've called me here, because of a miniscule concern?"

"I haven't been able to think straight, Asami." He took a deep breath as he sat next to his boss. "Please don't mock me for this. I just…Asami, you are important to me. Not just as a business partner, but as a … as a companion."

There was a dangerous pause as Asami glared at Sudoh. "What is it you want from me?"

"Nothing Asami….I want, I want you to get help."

Asami inhaled the dark smoke feeling it set in its lungs.

"Forgive me, Asami, I don't believe smoking is helping you." His eyes gleamed. "Please, seek help! I care about you…if you think that I only feel that there is a business relationship between us then—"

"I must correct you then, Sudoh." Asami's smile had faded. "We have less, than a business relationship as past events have proven that. Please remember Sudoh that you have a ways to go until you fully gain my trust. That being said, I find it unfitting to speak to me in such a personal way."

The model's eyes opened wide, as he faltered a bit, finding the right words to say.

"F…forgive me, Asami."

"Get on with this meeting, Sudoh."

OoOoO

Sudoh felt like a fool, for the way he approached his boss. It was embarrassing, and shameful of him to attempt to converse on such a personal level. He should have figured Asami still lacked trust in him, after his recent incident with the misplacement of goods.

The model still gazed at the door, even an hour after Asami had left. The ever-present scent of smoke still lingered, caressing Sudoh, as he melted into the fine leather of the sofa.

The voice of Mikhail still echoed in the back of his mind, telling him to betray Asami. Sudoh didn't want to, but the disdain he held towards Takaba drove him to do such a deed. He had the information he wanted, the last thing he needed to do was transfer it to Russia. Afterwards, Takaba would be out of the picture, sold off as a prostitute in Russia.

Sudoh had assumed that Feilong was also in this, perhaps for Asami. He chuckled inwardly at that thought, finding it humorous that Feilong assumed that he still had a chance with Asami. Sudoh had nearly lost Asami to an annoying brat, he was willing to go to war to get Feilong out of the picture.

Perhaps betraying the man for a while would be beneficial, but like any corrupt business man, Sudoh had a goal—his eyes were on _his _prize.

He would go to any means to achieve his goal.

OoOoOo

Takaba leaned into Asami's chest as the older man put an arm around him.

Presently, the couple sat on the sofa, watching a few movies. Inwardly, Takaba was blessed that Asami was wealthy, for he could afford all these channels. Takaba remembered his struggle, paying more money for his TV bill than his groceries.

He felt Asami's body heat against him, realizing that the business man was hotter than normal. Remembering their discussion from earlier, and knowing that the older man wouldn't listen to his concerns, Takaba just decided to keep his mouth shut.

Asami hadn't changed into his night clothes. He still wore his slacks, but he had removed his tie and suit jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and his top three buttons were undone. His hair was down again, making him look like a dog. Takaba giggled.

"What is it?" Asami asked curiously.

"Nothing…I just…well, you know…if I'm your kitten…then you're my puppy." He spoke, and like a dog, Asami just stared at him.

"What makes you think I'm, your 'puppy'?" He grinned, pulling Takaba closer.

"Well, when your hair is like that, you look like a dog. A sheepdog, a puppy."

Asami looked somewhat shocked. "Hn." He replied.

"It looks nice like that, Asami." Takaba nuzzled his head into the older man's chest. "You look nice like that. I like to see 'normal Asami', not 'Intimidating Asami'."

Asami chuckled. "I assume you want me to walk out of here like this every morning. Kirishima would think I lost my mind." He sighed, and softly kissed Takaba's cheek. "But you, and only you are allowed to see me this way. Relaxed and calm, I would like it to stay that way. I have an image to uphold." He smiled.

"Do you trust me enough?" Takaba asked.

"You haven't given me a reason not to, Takaba."

Takaba sat up and brought his lips to Asami's jawline. "I don't plan to."

* * *

_**L**_**ong ass chapter, tons of explaining to do! Let us ****begin.**

**So this thing Sudoh and Mikhail have going on…not so good! If you've picked up on it, I hope you understand that Mikhail isn't telling Sudoh everything! Poor Sudoh, sooo clueless, so desperate, it's funny. I swear, he is the most selfish and greediest man, I hate him! The way he told Takaba to leave and "be a man", in Prayers in the Abyss (I think, could be mixed up on chapters) was wrong. Maybe people saw that as a good thing, but Sudoh only said that to get Takaba out of the way, he wasn't thinking about Takaba's well being. And he is so two faced (goes off on rant about Sudoh). **

**Anyway, my favorite character was introduced! Feilong…if you haven't noticed, I am in love with him! That man is just so sexy and so filled with angst! I don't really support MikhailxFeilong if you've noticed, it just seems like Mikhail would play Feilong.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it, please review! And I DON'T OWN THE Finder Series.**

**Also, you may notice that I've portrayed Takaba as well…a little bolder. I don't like seeing him so submissive and well, so clueless. He may have been just a bit OOC, I hope I didn't ruin him for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Again, thank you all so much for the feedback and reviews and I'm glad you're really liking the story! I really dislike Sudoh, I just want to punch him in his prettyface, he is such an f – tard.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Ticking Clock_**

A week had passed, and as far as Takaba could tell, things were going back to normal. During those few days, he liked to believe that Asami's ailment had vanished, and the two could go back to being how they were before. But he knew he was only fooling himself, and in the end he'd only get hurt. It was time for Takaba to stop acting childish, to stop sitting idly, pretending that nothing would happen.

Didn't he love Asami?

Love was a powerful word, it was a powerful thing, not meant to be forced upon, abused or abandoned. So was it really love that Takaba felt for Asami, or was it some kind of sick obligation forced upon him due to the events that led up to this very moment?

Takaba didn't like thinking about that. Those thoughts forced him to acknowledge his own faults, to acknowledge the fact that he had betrayed his own morals to play house wife to a Mafia Boss. No matter how he looked at it, that's how it was. The cold harsh reality of it. He was chasing after a man that wouldn't listen to him, seeming more desperate every time he did so.

OoOoOo

Takaba never had an actual conversation with Kirishima before. So needless to say, as he headed to the man's office in one of Asami's many buildings, he was as nervous as hell.

He was led to believe that Kirishima Kei was only a body guard, a security man. Takaba never fathomed the possibility that he was Asami's secretary and had a bit of authority to himself. Now the photographer figured that out, as he entered a building, where he had learned just hours before that Kirishima was the supervisor of.

He knew that Kirishima wasn't fond of him, and he didn't blame the man. He had given him reasons not to be fond of him, too many for him to ponder on at the moment. He made Kirishima's job—correction—life, a lot harder than it had to be.

Now here Takaba was, about to pour out his heart and soul to Kirishima hoping that the man would attempt to listen to him without judging him to harshly.

OoOoOo

"Akihito…" It wasn't really a greeting, it was more of an acknowledgement, an annoyed acknowledgement.

Takaba sat in a chair across the man, having slight flash backs of his meeting with Ryuisuke just a few days ago. Ironically, he was meeting Kirishima for the same reason he did the doctor, he only hoped this meeting would bear useful fruit. He hadn't know Ryuisuke that well, be at least he knew a bit about Kirishima.

"Kirishima…san." It pained him to add the suffix to Kirishima's name, but it was only respectful. Afterall, he wanted to get on the secretary's good side.

"Cut the act, Akihito." Kirishima managed, crossing his arms. "Please tell me what you're here for, I don't have all the time in the world to be focusing on your needs. Have you gotten yourself into a hole that you can't dig out of, again?"

Takaba told himself that he would be nice, but Kirishima was pushing it. So taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Kirishima, something is…can you tell me if…if something is wrong with Asami?"

There was a slight gleam in the man's glasses, as he stared at Takaba curiously. "What makes you think that, Akihito?"

Chancing his luck, Takaba narrowed his eyes. "Kirishima, we both know that there is something wrong with Asami. And I know he's not telling me, but he is telling you." He paused, trying to see if his words had any effect on the man. Kirishima only scowled.

"Are you suggesting that Asami-sama, the head of the Asami family, the Leader of the Underworld has any flaws at all?"

_Crap_. Takaba thought. _What a kiss up_.

"What a kiss up." He dind't mean to say that out loud, at all, but there were some instances when Takaba couldn't use that filter that God had granted him from the moment of conception, to this very point right now. Out of all the times he chose to go off on someone important, it had to be Kirishima. "You heard me, a kiss up! Just answer my damn question, is Asami sick or not? It's a yes or a no question! God damnit…can't you just work with me, I know you don't like me but this is your boss we're talking about, Asami! I know you have an obligation, but you can at least help me, or are you as brainless as Asami when it comes to his health? Are you sick too are you trying to ignore_"

OoOoOO

By noon, Takaba found himself viciously eating a sandwich back at the apartment. Asami, of course, wasn't home. He was still angry, fired up from before after his fight with Kirishima. Perhaps he really was out of place, saying such things to someone years older than him, but he had an excuse for it. He was stressed out over Asami, running around, trying to find answers. Getting his hopes up, letting them fall loose from his fingers like burnt ash.

He needed a break from Asami, he needed a break from this.

If Asami didn't want help, if Asami was going to shut him out…wouldn't it be better for Takaba to just leave? To just go…Asami wasn't his problem, he had only forced himself to believe that.

OoOoOo

"His schedules and meetings are as listed." Sudoh spoke with a soft voice, sitting across the table from Mikhai, placing a paper before him. "How are you liking Japan?"

The Russian shrugged. "It isn't as nice as Macio." He smiled. "And a certain man is out of my reach."

"Feilong." Sudoh breathed, feeling bile in his throat. "Did he comply?"

"No." Mikhail admitted. "But I have ways to make him. Someone as delicate as him as easy to utilize, easy to trick. If he believes that this is beneficial to him, then he will not turn down this chance. In addition, your Sakazaki friend has complied and a few of my fellows from Russia."

Sudoh rose an eyebrow. "And when will this go into effect?"

"Next month or so, maybe earlier." He leaned back in his chair. "I suppose you are looking forward to it, more than I am?"

Sudoh eagerly nodded. "The thought of getting that brat out of the way…are the arrangements in order?"

"Yes." Mikhail replied. "Takaba will be taken and auctioned off in a secret club in Moscow. After that, you don't have to worry about him again. Asami will be broken, and he will be yours. Just wait, patience is a virtue."

There was a slight pause as both men took a sip of their wine. Sudoh was the first to place his glass down as he gazed at Mikhail.

"Feilong…" He breathed. "Why is he not here? Why did he decline?"

"Complications with where his loyalties reside, I suppose." Mikhail grinned. "But I will clear that up eventually. In fact, I have already taken care of it, somewhat."

Sudoh felt a shift in his heart, feeling disdain towards the Chinese man.

_Asami is mine_. He thought. _Not Takaba's, and most certainly not Feilong's._

OoOoOo

Feilong grunted as another wave of pain went through his brain.

He lay in his bed, hair tangled, sweat clinging his clothes to his body, feeling like horse shit. His head felt like it was on fire, as if he'd had some kind of hang over. But he was used to those, and this didn't feel like one…this felt like something totally different.

"Master Fei…" That was Tao's calm voice by the bed side, unaware of how vicious Feilong had been towards others who had entered the room before. "Your food is here. There is headache medicine as well…" Feilong only pointed to his nightstand with a lazy gesture, and let his arm fall, hanging off of the bed. Tao placed the tray on the nightstand, and seeing his mater's dangling arm, he quickly made way to bring it back by Feilong's side.

He took his master's hand in his own and gazed at the golden ring resting on his finger. He stared at it, feeling his heart warm up a bit, knowing that his master was happy and finally found solace within his own heart.

However, Tao couldn't hide the fact that he was worried, as Feilong wasn't in the best spirits at the moment.

Feilong had been the victim of many hangovers, but this one seemed different. He had a blazing fever, and in addition he was wheezing—what on Earth happened in Russia?

"He was drugged." A calmer voice entered the room, Hatsumomo. "By that Russian man." She noticed the confusion in Tao's eyes.

"M…Mik…Mik…" Tao was having trouble pronouncing the word. Hatsumomo knelt down next to him and laughed.

"Mikhail, pronounce, Mee- Kah- El. The kah, has a harsh sound to it."

"Mikhail." Tao finally got it.

"He'll be fine, Tao. All he needs is rest and something to drink every hour or so." She placed a hand on Feilong's back, feeling the sweat through his clothes. "It'll take some time, but he'll get better. We should probably get a doctor."

"My husband…"Feilong spoke, somewhat inaudible since his head was buried in his pillow. "Where is he….he's a doctor! Why isn't he here…that_ good for nothing_…lazy…."

"Master Fei!" Tao stammered. "He had to go to Russia today for a sick patient, yesterday he had to be in Japan for a while! In addition, please remember he teaches at a University. He's really busy, he let me see his schedule, please don't speak badly of him."Tao liked Feilong's spouse as much as he did Feilong. The fact that someone could make his depressed master happy and smile a genuine smile was a miracle, and Tao held the utmost respect for that person.

Hatsumomo rolled her eyes and crawled on the bed with Feilong. She took some pills and water sitting on the night stand and shook him.

"Leave me alone." He grunted.

"Feilong, take the pills, sit up and drink this water." She commanded. "You've been drugged, and it's only going to get worse of you don't hydrate yourself."

"Get out of here, do not disobey me!" Feilong attempted to use his authority, but his words were slurred.

"Feilong, we are trying to help you."

Tao stood there, standing by the side of the bed, not sure what to do. He watched in horror as Hatsumomo turned the cold glass of water upside down and poured it all on Feilong's head and down his back.

He sat up so fast Tao could've sworn his ailment had left him. But he still looked grumpy and now angrier than ever as he began to yell all the words in Cantonese that he had urged Tao never to use. This was really one powerful drug he was on.

Hatsumomo tried to hit him, but he grabbed her wrists as a small skirmish ensued. The pills were still clasped in Hatsumomo's hand as she managed to free her other and with a quick motion, slapped Feilong in the face.

"Tao!" She commanded. "Come up here and help me! We are going to force these pills down his throat, it it's the last thing we do! Drug or not…"

She continued to speak, but only upon Tao's deaf ears.

_Force the pills down Master Fei's throat….it's just the two of us Hatsu. And we're much smaller than Master Fei, you're only three feet taller than me without your heels on._

Tao took a deep breath, as he began his death march towards the bed.

OoOoO

So Feilong might have thrown Tao and Hatsumomo off of the bed a couple of times, but hey, the two succeeded in their mission. Presently, Hatsumomo sat in Feilong's meeting room alone, on one of his computers. "Three days…" She muttered. "Three days and I'll get to meet Mr. Asami…as for now, I think I'll head to Japan." She shut the laptop computer, placed it back in its bag and let it sling around her shoulder. She made way to leave the room, however, a smaller figure ran in before she could, Tao.

"You're going to Japan?" He asked, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled.

Tao beamed. "Oh please let me go with you! Last time Master Fei went, he didn't take me with him, so I really want to go! A doctor—not master Fei's husband—just arrived, and he said he'll have everything under control for the next few days! May I please please come with you!? Please?!"

Hatsumomo sighed. "Well…we should start getting your stuff packed then, shouldn't we?"

OoOoOo

Asami grunted in disapproval as he looked over the upcoming meeting requests. There was another one with that annoying man Sudoh, and then there was one that slightly shocked him. Feilong.

If the Hong Kong incident wasn't enough for Feilong to understand that Asami didn't like him, then he didn't know how to get it through the man's thick skull. If Feilong was serious about this meeting, than he was even more desperate than Sudoh.

Asami was truly stuck in a troublesome situation, as both men had scheduled their meetings at the same time. Eight thirty that night. Sudoh at Club Dracena, Feilong at Club Sion.

Feilong really scheduled a meeting at one of Asami's own clubs…that was bold.

Asami had already seen enough of Sudoh and figured that the man would only be repeating himself. He placed his hands on the keyboard and began to type.

_"Forgive me Sudoh—I have business with another, the same day and time you have scheduled our meet. I will have to decline your invitation. Please do not feel the need to reschedule, as I am tired and I fear if we have another meeting that falls in the same nature as our previous one, I might shoot you in the head."_

He looked at the bland one sent by Feilong. This man truly did have some nerve.

He only accepted the meeting, nothing else.

After that, he shut his own computer and took out his phone. He quickly dialed a familiar number and sighed when the man picked up.

"Yoh." He spoke. "Please make your way to my residence by tomorrow afternoon, I have something I need to discuss with you.

"As you wish," Yoh replied. "Asami-san."

OoOoOo

"I'm home!" Takaba announced, taking his shoes off and stepping into the living room. He wasn't that surprised to see Asami sitting on the sofa, looking at something on his phone. Takaba smiled and quickly made his way to sit next to the Crime Lord.

"Welcome back." The older man spoke.

Takaba rested his head on Asami's shoulder. "You look tired, Asami."

"I have a pretty hectic job." Asami replied, still scrolling down his phone. "Where were you off too?"

_Having at it with your secretary_. "I was just at the editors department. There wasn't really anything for me to do today—what is that on your phone? Are you even paying attention?"

Asami sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. He turned towards Takaba and gave him a slick smile.

"Are you hungry?" The photographer asked.

"Not really. I have some work to do_"

"Then eat before...please." Takaba pleaded with large eyes. "Don't make your kitten sad."

Asami rolled his golden eyes, causing Takaba's heart to jump.

"You can order_"

"I want to cook for you." Takaba interjected, poking Asami's chest. "It'll be quicker, and you can't always trust those fast food deliveries." Takaba jumped from the sofa.

Asami rose an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?"

_Just need to work off some steam._ "Nothing Asami, I usually cook for you." There was a rather rude tone to his voice, rendering Asami curious. He stood up and decided to follow Akihito into the kitchen, firmly wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Like a kitten, Akihito squirmed but Asami only held him tighter.

"Stop it, you're distracting me." Takaba managed.

"You're so easily flustered, even by the smallest things." Asami replied, placing his soft lips on Takaba's neck.

"And you're so damn annoying." Takaba sighed, blushing slightly."Not that I care, but I'm curious about something?"

"Which would be…"

"Okay, don't…ugh…We haven't had, well...you, haven't slept with me in a while." Takaba quickly avoided looking at Asami.

Asami chuckled at the embarrassed look on Takaba's face. "Are you eager for me? Personally, I thought you wanted a break but_"

"Is there a reason why…why you've stopped?"

"I'm busy."

At that, Takaba twirled out of Asami's arms. "Busy? _Busy_? Asami, can we just be up front and honest with each other? Tell me what's wrong because chances are, I'll find out anyway, and you know that." Takaba took a deep breath. "If there is something wrong, then I need to know." If Takaba hadn't known what was wrong with Asami, then this accusation would have been strange.

Asami crossed his arms and glared at Takaba. The photographer placed his hands on his hips in a rather feminine fashion and scowled. A staring competition ensued, as each attempted to see who would be the victor, who would be the dominant. Much to Takaba's surprise, Asami turned away.

"What makes you feel obligated to delve in matters that do not concern you, Akihito?"

Like a Tea Kettle on fire, Takaba loss any ounce of reservation for this man he had left. "I don't know Asami, maybe I feel obligated because…hm….I _love_ you? I care for you, if something's wrong with you and you're not telling me, it worries you!"

Takaba probably said to much, but he was tired of walking on egg shells. He figured that this whole afternoon could have gone a different way, but he let his ignorance get the best of him, therefore handling things in an outlandish (not quite outlandish for Takaba) way. He didn't mean to let the word 'love' roll off of his tongue, but it just happened. And in saying that, it clarified how he felt about Asami. He still however, had no idea how Asami felt about him.

A slight pause from Asami caused Takaba to grow angrier.

"Hn." The older man replied, making way back towards the living room. "Think what you must."

Takaba didn't know whether or not he wanted to cry, or to scream and attack Asami. He could only stand there, shocked by Asami's response with a half surprised half antagonized expression on his face.

OoOoOo

_Shit_. Asami thought, feeling the blood making its way to his throat. He had barely made it into the living room before he brought his hand to his mouth, coughing up the warm crimson liquid in his palm. Like always, seconds later, the pain from his chest followed and he found himself falling to his knees, leaning against the furniture.

Another curdling cough followed and his white shirt became soaked with blood, turning a rusty red color. His hands were bloodied along with the area around his mouth. His heart constricted as he held back the painful urge to cry out.

He didn't want Akihito to see him like this. Not only would it be a blow to his pride, but the photographer would have pissed his pants. He didn't mean to be rude to Akihito in the kitchen, but he just had to get out of there, he didn't have time to explain himself. He had felt the chest splitting pain returning while he stood in the kitchen, and it would only be a matter of time before this happened.

It would destroy Asami to see Takaba, worried and frantic, trying to find some way to fix Asami's ailment and the sad fact about it all, was that Asami knew Takaba would go the extra mile to do that, to search for help. He'd even put himself in harm's way to assure that Asami was well.

Asami sighed feeling his chest rattle, and painfully he forced himself to stand up. The door was just a few feet away, he had to leave before Takaba got finished cooking, the photographer would come running through the living room to announce that dinner was ready, despite the argument that the two had_

"Asami!" Takaba's yelp rang through the business man's ears as he painfully looked over his shoulder. He coughed, and more blood followed. He couldn't focus on Takaba any longer as his vision began to blur and his heart began to beat faster and faster. Again, he fell to his knees, trying to grab something for support. Within seconds, Takaba was on the ground next to Asami, with wide tearful eyes. His hands were shaking as he carefully and slowly pushed Asami's back up against the sofa.

Asami coughed again, causing Takaba to flinch. "O..okay…I'm going to call the ambulance…" Takaba took Asami's phone from the older man's pocket and unlocked it (it wasn't a surprise that he knew the code. He'd seen Asami enter it many times). He held his breath, seeing Asami's blood on his fingers but made way to dial.

Asami saw how shaken Takaba was, and felt a great amount of sympathy for him. He felt even worse when he took the phone from Takaba before he dialed.

"Asami…g…give it back!" He commanded, trying to reach for it.

"No, Akihito." Asami's voice was soft, raspy, and quiet as he couldn't yell. He just held the phone away from Takaba, as the younger man crawled in his lap to try to get it.

"Asami, please, just let me call someone!" Takaba began to cry, trembling as he tried to take back the phone. "You're coughing up blood! Please…Asami, please_"

Asami took a deep breath.

The pain had stopped suddenly and Asami felt his senses return to him.

Sighing again, he quickly pulled Akihito into a strong embrace and held him like that. He ran his bloodied hands through Takaba's now rusty hair. He rubbed Takaba's back, trying to stop him from crying, leaving trails of blood on his bright colored clothes.

Takaba's head rested on Asami's chest, as his face was also coated with Asami's blood, but he didn't care. He enjoyed this miniscule intimacy between the two, even if it wasn't what he was used to. He found solace in listening to Asami's heart beating, even and rhythmic, almost like an eternal ticking clock.

Silence ensued, as the two held each other for what seemed like years.

"I love you." Takaba muttered quietly in Asami's chest. The older man sighed, trying his best not to cough up blood as he did so.

"I love you too, Akihito." His confession was quiet, as he was just regaining his voice. His breaths were still ragged and slow, but he was regaining himself. He held on to Akihito tighter, attempting to smile and or pretend everything was alright. He just wanted to comfort the shaken photographer.

Takaba only stared up, teary eyes and confused by what Asami said. Did he really mean it?

"If you love me, you bastard…then why, why won't you get help?" It was hard for Takaba's nerves to be eased, as he only stared at the immense amount of blood around Asami's mouth and on his shirt. "Your definition of love is…is so sick."

Asami chuckled. "I am sick."

"That's not funny." And Takaba was serious. "Asami, we're going to the hospital tomorrow, and we're going to figure out what the hell is wrong with you." He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. "If you don't comply, then I'll force you." Takaba stood. "Please stay here while I get a towel from the bathroom."

Asami watched as Takaba left the living room.

When the younger man's footsteps had faded, he held his phone before him and made a quick call.

OoOoOoO

"Stop moving." A clean Takaba muttered, wiping the blood off of Asami's face.

"Hn." Asami replied.

"Hn." Takaba repeated angrily, rubbing harder than he needed to, getting the blood off. "I'm going to schedule an appointment for you tomorrow Asami. I'll use every bit of insurance I have because I know you won't pay a dime for your own health."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then like I said before, I'll force you_"

There was a knock on the door, causing both lovers to stop and stare. Asami made way to stand up, but Takaba roughly punched his shoulder right before jumping up himself. When he opened the door, he contemplated on shutting it, after seeing Kirishima standing there, glaring at him.

He only walked back over to Asami and sat on the sofa, making way to scrub the drying blood off of Asami's hands.

"Asami-san." Kirishima made his way inside the home. "You called for me?"

Takaba rolled his eyes, feeling pissed by being in the presence of such a kiss up. Takaba was Asami's lover and he wasn't even as much as a kiss up as Kirishima.

"Thank you, Kirishima." Asami sincerely spoke. "May you please take Takaba to one of the guest houses until I say otherwise?"

_What the hell?_ Takaba thought, opening his eyes. "Asami?" He asked, feeling Kirishima's rough hands grab his shoulders. He instinctively made way to cling onto Asami, and for a while put up a fight. "Let me go! Asami, what are you…"

Asami only smiled and took hold of Takaba's wrists before handing him over to Kirishima. Inevitably, a fight ensued, but not for too long. Kirishima was able to subdue Takaba long enough to pull him out of the door. This didn't stop Takaba from shouting like a mad man.

"Asami! You…you bastard! I trusted you and you, you—" There were tears stinging his cheeks as he watched horrified as Asami reached from a cigarette in his pocket and began to smoke.

OoOoOo

The next morning, Takaba found himself in a guest house, a locked guest house, trapped, all by himself.

He had all his necisities, he was just missing one very important thing; Asami.

However, he had a solution for that. It was more than obvious that Asami wasn't going to comply with him, nor was the man going to be reasonable about this whole screwed up situation. Damit, Takaba was tired of being ignored, tired of being treated like he didn't deserve to know shit. Asami could be tough, and so could Takaba.

The guest house was large, like a normal pent house. It had a bathroom, a large bed room, a living room, a kitchen…_a kitchen_. Takaba had visited that place numerous times, he'd looked through the cabinets and had seen food, the refrigerator had food as well but, the cupboards however, had something Takaba could actually use.

Skillets. Big, heavy skillets. With just one powerful strike, he could knock someone out. He was aiming to make his victim Asami. After he knocked him out, he would drag him all the way to the parking lot, put him in a car, and take him into a hospital.

That sounded easy enough. Asami would be bound to come in and check on him eventually, right?

OoOoOoO

"I haven't spoken with Feilong in months." Yoh spoke. "But I do find this meeting strange. Is there a motiv for it, perhaps you being ill?"

Asami rose an eye brow as Yoh continued speaking. "Do you suppose he can be planning an attack?"

"Who knows, that man his so stubborn and full of surprises." Asami noticed the slight look of disdain in Yoh's eyes. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"It's complicated to have feelings for a man if he no longer trusts you." Yoh replied. "I'm attempting to put those feelings behind me. I don't feel them benefiting me at all in the far future."

Asami grinned. "A loyal subordinate until the end, hm." The Crime Lord mused. "Thank you, you are dismissed."

OoOoOo

Thank God Takaba was blessed with a television in the pent house. He would have gone crazy if Asami had deprived him of that much.

Presently, he sat on the plush sofa, watching a show centered on a women trying to kill her ex husband. From what Takaba gathered, this man had cheated on his wife, and putting himself in her shoes, Takaba believed that she deserved every ounce of revenge she could get. The blue skillet also ested in Takaba's lap as he watched the television. It was well past noon, as there was a clock sitting on a dresser in his bed room. He figured that at least someone would come to check on him, preferably, Asami.

Damn, that man was so annoying.

Because of Asami's health scare, Takaba decided that he wasn't going to try to escape, he'd just wait for Asami.

_Tick Tock…Goes the Internal Time Clock…_

Takaba thought, leaning on the sofa, crossing his arms.

_Tick Tock…Goes the Ticking Clock…Tick Tock…..Tick Tock__  
Someone from the other side began to unlock the door, causing Takaba to shoot up from his position.  
_Asami_…Takaba thought, sliding off of the couch and clenching the handle of the skillet with a death grip. He crept to the wall and leaned against it, waiting for his unsuspecting pray to open the door—

A leather shoe stepped through the threshold and Takaba swung his arms harder than he ever had before. The metallic skillet made a solid firm contact with the poor soul standing on the other side of the door as he heart a surprised grunt, and a loud thud.

_Bull's Eye!_ Takaba thought, slowly making his way out of the door. _Asami won't know what__

Well, after months of ending up in trifling situations, Takaba should have known how short of a fuse his luck was running on, as he realized that he hadn't assaulted Asami, but Kirishima.

Strangely, he didn't feel guilty about that, at all.

He'd just have to lay low for a few days until he could construct a better plan.

OoOoOo

Asami was a man who expected great things from those who worked for him. Needless to say, he wasn't happy when he saw his secretary unconsciousness on the ground, it appeared Takaba had actually gotten the upper hand.

That boy never ceased to amuse him.

OoOoOoO

**Hello! I hope you all liked this chapter as well as this story! For all my fans, readers, reviewers so far, thank you so much! On this note, please know that I write for you guys, and I feel obligated to. I know the impact writing can have on someone's life, and I know that though my stoires may not be the best, they do make people happy! In saying this, I feel like I have to write for you guys, and htat's not a bad thing, it's really good thing. To know your fans/reviewers/readers love you so much, that you have to write for them! It's a connection authors get with their readers and a great author understands that they are not just writing for themselves, but for their readers. It's all about the language of writing, the language of the world. **

**So thank you so much, and thank you for allowing me to write for you all!**

**Now, to the story. Takaba is going...well, a little insane. Or, he's just overly stressed, and he's acting out on his emotions, so I hope I portrayed that well.**

**Mikhail and Sudoh are so clueless! I hate Sudoh, such a selfish bastard.**

**Lastly, since I am lazy on OC descriptions, there is a link to Hatsumomo on my page...so, you may have to copy it in you browser and press enter. It won't hyper link for some reason!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review it and tell me what you think! And oh, answer my poll question if you have a chance!**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Author's Note: If you haven't listen to the song, 'Miracle', by Paramore…then you probably should. Again I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews and support. After this chapter is posted, I will be going on temporary hiatus due to school. I need to catch up in a couple of classes and while it pains me to do so, I may have to stop writing for a bit.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Lose Yourself**

Takaba never liked the idea of snooping through Asami's files, but seeing that the Crime Lord wasn't at home at the time and Takaba knew the lock screen password, it was easy to do so without guilt. It would be a lie if Takaba said that he hadn't ever looked through Asami's things before, after all, he was always curious. But this time, he was doing so for Asami's benefit.

Asami wasn't there, so he had no problem snooping without fear. The cameras were just something he'd have to get by and luckily for Takaba, Asami didn't like to keep cameras in the bed room…for obvious reasons.

About twenty minutes into his "hacking", Takaba found some valuable information, at least what he was looking for. He could confirm that Asami was in fact sick—apparently he and Sudoh had been sending frequent emails to each other about this. Between the two there were a few classified emails that Takaba couldn't and didn't wish to open. From the ones he could read however, it appeared that not even Asami, knew what he was ill with, as whenever his ailment was presented in a conversation, he would draw the focus away from his health.

_As stubborn as always, towards anyone it seems. _Takaba thought, clicking on files and folders and as he expected, many of them didn't open. Takaba then went back into Asami's inbox, and wasn't surprised when he saw it was overflowing with unopened emails. Though, Takaba thought Asami would have been more organized, when it came to things like that.

Rolling his eyes, he began to scroll down, reading names out loud.

"Sakagaki...Sudoh…Hiyashi….Genma….Shinji…Asami…_Asami_!?" Takaba quickly clicked on the email labeled -Asami, feeling curiosity grow within him. "Why would he be emailing—Aw! Come on! Why is there a stupid password lock on this email." And again, Takaba went to punching in password after password frowning as each one proved a failure. He'd even used his own name…

Grunting, Takaba went back to Asami's inbox and again, scrolled down. He caught glance of a familiar name and for a second, believed his mind was playing tricks on him….As he was stressed out enough for such a thing to happen. But his eyes didn't betray him, as he gazed at the foreign letters over and over again.

"Feilong…" He breathed softly.

He began to shake slightly, remembering the accident in Hong Kong. He still had nightmares about that place…that man, and seeing his name appear in Asami's in box worried him.

Taking a deep breath, he let the curser hover over Feilong's name before clicking on and opening the email. He glanced at it , surprised, as it was short and very brief. It stated that Feilong had scheduled a meeting with Asami, in Shinjuku, at one of Asami's own clubs. It then asked only if he would accept it, or decline it.

Takaba's heart skipped several beats when he realized that Asami had in fact, accepted the meeting request.

_Is he…is he stupid?_

Thoughts ran through Takaba's mind as he re-read the email over and over again, confused by his lover's actions.

He knew Asami, but at the same time he didn't. It was obvious that at some moments, the impassive Crime Lord could be calm, and reserved, at least that's the Asami Takaba knew. But as much as Takaba wanted to deny it, or at least ignore it—Asami was still young, and despite the façade he held up he had some fiery ambition hidden within him. And now, the fact that Asami had so absent mindedly accepted this meeting—had proved Takaba's point.

"Okay." Takaba ran his hands through his hair, realizing the amount of sweat forming in his palms. "Alright…um…sheesh…" He stood up and paced around the room, feeling nervous, confused and paranoid. His heart was thumping like a running jack rabbit, his hair were standing up like a frightened cat's arched back, he felt the need to scream. He took a few deep breaths and jumped back into the arm chair. His hand made contact with the mouse as he opened the email up once again.

"Eight thirty….eight thirty…." He repeated over and over again. "Shinjuku, Clun Sion..." He paused for a while, glaring at the brightly lit screen as if it was his enemy. His fingers were firmly thumping the desk top, as he made way to look through Asami's various drawers until he found what he was searching for. A business card.

If Asami didn't care about his health/well-being, then fine. But as far as Takaba himself was concerned, he cared enough about Asami's health to actually do something.

It would take a little bit of sneaking and hiding on his part, but Takaba was determined to make sure that his ill lover stayed on his feet for just a little longer.

OoOoOo

"If you're listening," Ryuisuke began, as he signed a few papers lying before him. "Drink either lemon or lime juice—straight, though adding some type of acidic substance would probably help you more." He paused, hearing nothing but silence on the other line. "Goodbye, and I'm sorry I could make it." He'd half expected to be yelled at, or cursed out in a language he didn't understand but this time, there was nothing.

Silence spoke louder than the deadliest fury as it mirrored nothing but sheer disappointment. Ryuisuke would've easily accepted a scolding, rather than being made victim to the infamous silent treatment. It was un dignifying to come up with excuse after excuse and even though he was honest, he still felt guilty. Japan one day, Germany the next, perhaps America and then back to Asia on Monday to teach through Friday. A surgery or two after school, an inspection of one of his wards, etc. He was a very busy man and had reasons for his frequent absences, but he still just felt line went dead, leaving nothing but an annoying beeping sound in its wake.

Ryuisuke listened to this, and inevitably, began to feel his nostalgia return. When all efforts had been used and wasted, when all borrowed time had run out, when all doctors had exhausted any possible solution, the electrocardiogram would sound. It would search for activity in the body—the heart to be exact, and it would find none. It would begin to beep, like a dead phone line, repeatedly, alerting the troubled doctors that their efforts had born no fruit. Guilt and grief would silently creep inside the grim room, touching each and every doctor, passing over the dead body. The ECG would still sound, drawing a completely straight line on the graph. _Beep…Beep…Beep…_it would go, alerting the doctors that their patient had left the world, taking his or her soul, leaving the body there to rot.

Ryuisuke slowly placed the phone on the dock, ending the beeping that had once haunted him nearly twenty years ago. He was lucky to say he hadn't lost a patient since then, that somehow no matter what, he could help any willing person pull through. He had been paralyzed, all those years ago, when actually he saw someone die in his care—someone whom was his responsibility. He was perhaps more shaken then the patient's family, when he had to tell them that the surgery had failed.

He was about twenty three then. Still young, and curious, not yet truly aware of the importance of life. Now he was forty, and experienced. In his years of being a doctor, a teacher, an asylum Psychologist, he had control of more lives than any mafia boss, Crime Lord, etc., would ever have. With a few simple words, he could easily bend the mind, rendering one to his will. With a few tricks of his skilled hand, he could very easily take the life from someone, without even leaving scars or evidence to hold him accountable. Ryuisuke was perhaps just as insane as the patients he was assigned to—however, he above everything, held the deepest respect for human life and dignity.

He was a teacher, a surgeon, a psychologist and a husband. Each job required a certain amount of love in order to make it work. Whether it be a relationship with a patient, a bond with a student, or that perfect amount of love and intimacy with a spouse, Ryuisuke was willing to give it all—to those who wanted it.

He brought himself back into reality, when the phone on his desk began to ring again. After this disappointing conversation with his spouse, he decided not to answer this one. He waited for the phone to silence itself and then like always.

His phone had been ringing more than usual lately, mostly people requesting meetings for therapy or counseling. Ryuisuke hadn't opened any appointment slots for a while, not since that Takaba boy had come crying to him about…Ryuichi.

Ryuisuke frowned and took a pen and clipboard from his desk. He then began to scribble down symptoms the frantic boy was talking about. Coughing up blood seemed to be the one of the more serious symptoms. Ryuisuke needed to figure out what that was about. _He is a heavy smoker, right? _Ryuisuke asked, itching his grey shaggy hair.

"This is stupid." He muttered, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then stood up, ripped the paper from the clipboard, and attempted to toss it in the trashcan. His absence of glasses somewhat prevented him making a successful throw, as the ball of paper bounced off of the wall and on to the ground. Ryuisuke made way to get it, and in doing so accidentally bumped into the edge of his desk. His glasses went flying out of his hand, rendering him paralyzed and utterly useless.

"Good God!" He muttered, attempting to make sense of this situation. To think this had all happened because he actually started to care for Ryuichi. Ryuisuke paused for a while, feeling guilt overcome him once again. It had been seven years since he had said a word to his younger brother, and even before that they were still very distant. The only information Ryuisuke could ever obtain about his younger brother was either from a News Paper, or some magazines that he had to cancel subscriptions to, due to the amount he was being charged.

While the two were brothers, they were very distant, different, from completely different worlds.

Ryuichi lived in the Under World, and not only that—he controlled it. He had forced people to fear him, to worship the very ground he walked on. Only the fittest were allowed in his company, anyone less would either be scorned or killed. He surrounded himself with the life of luxury, 'catalog' life, as Ryuisuke liked to call it. Top models, celebrities, club owners, etc. Ryuisuke had learned the hard way that his brother, was just an untouchable.

Ryuisuke lived in the Under World but a very different kind. He lived in the world that his patients lived in. Ones clinging to sanity, just bordering that line of insanity. He'd liked to say that he controlled it, but it took great skill to _fully, _acquire the human brain and at the same time, heed one's own sanity. He was surrounded by books, medical files, numbers—lots of numbers. In fact, that's all he saw more than often, they were everywhere. On buildings, walks, desks, papers…even his own glasses. Ryuisuke wasn't completely sane, no matter how he looked at it, and unlike his brother he was _not, _an untouchable. He was a 'touchable', in a sense, as he welcomed anyone and everyone –that was willing to seek help.

In that aspect, they were both different. From childhood, to adolescences, and so forth.

One pushed others away. One allowed others.

Why help someone who would just push people away? Maybe a person like that was better off dead, brother or not.

OoOoOo

Eight thirty had come faster than Takaba expected, as he found himself running through Shinjuku looking for Asami's main club. He had shoved himself into various people, celebs he assumed, and each had given him the death glare. He only retorted by giving them an even ruder gesture.

Thank God he was actually dressed for this occasion. Earlier that day, he had rented out the cheapest suit he could find and though, it may've cost an arm and a leg, he found it worth it in the end. He just needed to blend in for the time being, just to make sure that Asami was safe and that Feilong wasn't planning anything. Takaba figured that despite the Chinese man's negative feeling towards Asami, Feilong wouldn't do anything rash if his well being was threatened.

So maybe he'd have to play damsel in distress.

All for Asami he guessed.

OoOoOo

Feilong never ceased to amuse Asami in the slightest.

First the man had requested a meeting, not only that, he had done it in such a straight forward way—as if nothing happened between them.

Second, the man had rather boldly given _Asami, _the time and address. That part would not have insulted Asami so much, if the set destination wasn't his own club. And now, to add the icing on the cake, to truly insult Asami further, Feilong had sent a little girl in his place.

As Asami sat across from her, in the private club room, he found it somewhat hard to read her. She had brought with her a poker face, as she attempted to compete with Asami's stoic expressions. She sat quietly, with her legs crossed, and her hands placed firmly in her lap. Like Feilong, she wore a youthful yet harsh look, with her eyes narrowed as if she herself tried to read Asami. Her blue hair was done in a formal fashion, held up in a messy bun. She wore the standard formal Chinese wear—short sleeved blue dress, long with some type of design. She wore light makeup—not to distracting, and not taking away from her natural appearance.

She was a beautiful woman, but she didn't carry the air of power and influence about her. She was most likely a servant—grown up poor and forced to work for Feilong's household due to a debt her parents were stuck in.

She wasn't born with wealth and riches, and she certainly didn't have it now. She only carried a personality of intimidation about her, signifying that she didn't' fear Asami or anyone else that she didn't believe she had time for. In that aspect, Asami actually thought highly of her, for a second or two. Yet, she wasn't worth his time, someone with her background was useless in his eyes.

"Thank you," She started first. "For accepting my meeting request."

Asami pulled a cigarette from his pocket, and slowly made way to reach for his lighter, as he did so, he stared at her, pondering her next move. In a situation like this, where someone had so boldly walked into Asami's club, they would by now have cowered due to Asami's glare. Like Sudoh did, he half expected this woman to kneel down and offer him a light. But she only glared, and sighed.

Asami lit his own cigarette and with an annoyed expression, spoke. "Where is Feilong? Why has he sent you?"

"That's _my _own business." She spoke proudly, surprising Asami just a bit. He only returned an ambitious smile.

"Then why are you here? Does Feilong know of your absence—who exactly are you? Are you a replacement for Yoh?"

At that, she rose an eyebrow and laughed. "Yoh?" She replied, uncrossing her legs. "So he is still alive? And I assume he still works for you? Keep him, we do not need him."

Asami sighed, and placed his cigarette in the ash tray resting on the table. "You speak Japanese well, for a Chinese woman. Did you and Feilong have the same teacher?"

She momentarily looked surprised, as she straightened herself. However, she retained her calm posture and expression and offered Asami a gentle smile. "My name is Hatsumomo Aisu. Forgive me for the lack of introductions—I am here on Feilong's behalf, as he is not very well." She paused and took a breath. "I am a servant to the Liu family, and a friend to Feilong."

"So you are Japanese?"

"My father was Japanese, my mother was Chinese." She calmly replied. "And I don't suppose an introduction would be necessary for you?" She chuckled. "I already know enough about you."

Asami closed his eyes and nodded. "You still haven't told me, why you are here."

"You are ill." She replied in a snappy tone.

"Are you here to tell me what I already know?"

"No, I'm here on Feilong's behalf, to warn you. Trust me, I didn't want to come here." She spat. "But Feilong would become frantic, if I didn't make an effort."

"Warn me?" Asami rose an eyebrow. "About what?" He was curious to why Feilong even cared for his wellbeing.

"Your little lap dog—Sudoh." She started. "Is forming a coup against you with the Russian pig, Mikhail. In addition_"

"And how do you know this?" Asami concealed obvious anger. "Is Feilong in on this as well?"

"We were told of it, as Mikhail attempted to drag us in. Feilong declined." She paused. "I would suggest, cutting off connections with Sudoh, if you value your life_"

"You speak rather boldly, for a little girl who was waltzed into enemy territory. Do you really think I'd believe anyone sent from a snake like Feilong?"

Hatsumomo clenched her fists, executing the response that Asami wanted. It was always charming to see a subordinate so worked up over an insult to their boss or employer. This woman had been hiding in her shell long enough, it was time Asami exposed the real Hatsumomo, it would be easier to break her that way.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then I'll take my leave. But keep in mind, I warned you, you are just too stubborn to realize that, just like you are too stubborn to seek help."

Asami frowned. "I advise you, to know your place. A simpleton like you has no authority in situations like this. Your life is useless, and can easily be replaced_"

"Useless?" She replied, laughing. "Ha! It seems it pesters you to have 'useless' people in your company. Dear Asami, I would advise you to take your own advice, as that used rug in your home that goes by the name of Takaba Akihito, may be just a bit more _useless, _than I am. Would you not agree?"

The atmosphere about the room suddenly changed, as for a moment, Hatsumomo began to fear for her life. Her facial expression changed as she inhaled, and took a deep breath. Asami only glared at her, his face absent of any positive emotions.

"Do you care to continue on? If so, make sure the next words you pick are wise."

"I'd advise you to do so with your actions. In addition, bringing Akihito into this subject_"

Asami stood, and instinctively, she stood as well. "What happens to Takaba is _my _business, you and Feilong stay away from him." He glared at her. "_Keep him out of this. He belongs to me."_

"And if you care for your Akihito so much, then _heed, _my warning because I believe his life is more at stake than yours. However," She began to walk towards the direction of the door. "It appears to you he is only property. Used and passed on to anyone willing to_"

OoOoOo

Takaba had by now given up on looking for any private room. He had received enough stares and glares to know that he didn't belong at Club Sion, no matter who his lover was. Perhaps Asami had met with Feilong somewhere else, maybe the email was misleading.

Presently, Takaba found himself lingering around the back of the club, alone in the dark, listening to the humming of music in the distance. At least he was out of sight there, and maybe he could do a little snooping, though it would nearly be impossible for him to get back into the club, even if he was hiding. He was far to clumsy to even get up the steps without getting_

The back door up the steps finally open and quickly, Takaba made way behind a dumpster where he could still see what was going on. Much to his surprise, he saw both Kirishima and Suoh exit. Kirishima carried someone, a woman over his shoulder who was apparently disheveled and trying to attack him. Both men had scratches and bruises on their faces, the woman's hair was just a little messed up.

"Release me!" She yelled angrily, kicking and thrashing.

"Silence!" Kirshima grunted. "You are lucky Asami-san decided to spare your worthless life!"

"Who the hell does he thing he_wait…hey, don't throw me down the steps!"

And much to Takaba's dismay, the woman was hurled into the air at a firing speed. She first hit the steps and like a ball, bounced off of them before she landed on the ground, on top of her leg in a painful fashion. Takaba frowned when the woman let out a cry of pain, and both men only turned away. He watched them return to the door and shut it behind them. The woman, drenched by the puddle she was thrown in, attempted to stand, but only fell haphazardly on her butt.

Moved with pity, Takaba stood and made way from behind the dumpster, however he stopped when the back door suddenly opened again. Cowering back in his hiding spot again he watched as another man stepped out.

Black hair, sharp suit, cold eyes—Asami.

He held his pistol in his hand as he aimed it at the woman. All Takaba could do at that moment was stare, paralyzed. He had never seen Asami actually take someone's life, let alone a woman of that size. But it appeared the man was ready to kill, as he glared down at her.

"I'll say this once again—so get it through your thick skull. _Stay away from Takaba." _He spoke with venom in his voice. "If _ever, _I discover that you have been within arm's length of him, I will be sure that both you and Feilong pay dearly." He smiled. "Let_ this_, be warning." And with that, he shot his gun.

Both the woman and Takaba jumped.

Asami had missed her by inches, leaving a hole next to her thigh. After he was satisfied with his warning, he turned around and shut the door behind him. The woman instantly tried to get up, but her leg prevented her from doing so. She only fell back, and whimpered in pain.

Taking a deep breath, Takaba emerged from his hiding space and crept up behind her, softly touching her shoulder. Surprised, she quickly turned around with wide curious eyes.

"Akihito?" She spoke, confused.

Takaba stared at her, shocked by the way he was so casual addressed. Not that it offended him, like it would other people, it was just very strange. However, upon taking a closer look at the woman he realized that her features were…different. She was Chinese it seemed like, and her customs were different from a Japanese person. Feilong had so easily referred to Takaba by using his first name, so this woman did to. That was understandable.

"Hello!" He replied. "I don't think you can walk—you landed pretty badly."

"Oh." She looked embarrassed. "You saw that?"

"Yeah." He itched his hair. "Do you need help getting to where you need to go?"

She paused for a while and shook her head. "I'd rather not, and I hope you can understand. I um…well, I've kind of been warn_"

"That's alright!" Anger flustered within Takaba. He didn't like when Asami imposed fear on others in his name. "He doesn't have to know! And I can't just leave you here. That's cruel. Oh…what's your name by the name?"

"Hatsumomo Aisu." She frowned. "And don't worry, I think I can get by…"

"_No, _you can't! Let me help you." Takaba was just about tired of being useless, and if he couldn't help a woman with a twisted leg, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

There was a calm silence that passed by, as both Takaba and Hatsumomo stared at each other. She finally sighed and admitted to defeat, calmly smiling.

"Okay then. I can't walk however_"

"That's fine." Takaba quickly took hold of her and placed and lifted her up—she wasn't that heavy at all. After a few seconds of shuffling and positioning, Hatsumomo was finally comfortable on Takaba's back.

"Let's go…hm…where is your_"

"We should go eat first." She started.

"Hm?"

"I should take you out eating, as a favor."

"I'm not_"

"You must let me." She was very persistent, just like Feilong and not wanting to be rude, Takaba accepted her offer.

OoOoOo

It took Hatsumomo and Takaba a while to make their way out of Shinjuku, after all, Takaba was carrying the woman on his back. It took even longer for them to figure out where to eat and how to buy it, since Hatsumomo was so persistent on buying it herself.

After a few minutes, Takaba and Hatsumomo resided on a bridge ledge, outside of Shinjuku, overlooking Tokyo and everything else in sight. They ate something equivalent to Anpan, but because they lacked the money to buy an actual Anpan, the only called it sweat bean bread. As they ate in silence, Takaba observed Hatsumomo. She was a beautiful woman with long shiny blue hair tied in a messy bun. She wore a simple silk Chinese dress, and light blue high heels.

Takaba admired her in silence trying not to make it quite obvious, the situation itself seemed awkward, Takaba didn't want to add to it. In addition, he felt a little guilty, the way things had played out. It was obvious from before that she had done something to upset Asami, and Takaba knew it was centered around him. This woman seemed nice, and very fragile—Takaba would hate for her to think badly of him.

It was funny, how things played out now, the more Takaba thought about it. As much as he loved Asami, he felt either useless, a nuisance or as Asami emphasized, he felt like property. Something untouchable and if anyone dared to place a finger on him, they'd face Asami's wrath. Takaba didn't like that, at all. He didn't like the fact that he'd lost his identity because of Asami. He hated being untouchable…not even his friends could even jokingly play around with him if Asami was around.

He remembered his unfortunate meet with Sakagaki and as terrible as their confrontation was, he felt bad for the man, as he cowered in fear at the sheer mention of Asami's name. He never wanted it to be like that, but it was and if Hatsumomo and or Sakazaki wasn't a clear example, then Takaba didn't know what was.

"I've prejudged you." Hatsumomo's soft voice broke through Takaba's train of thought. "Forgive me."

"That's fine." Takaba replied, smiling. "I mean…" He sighed and took a bite of his bread. "You were probably right."

"What makes you say that?" She seemed curious, yet there was worry in her voice.

"Hm…it's just, I'm pretty…useless I guess. I get in the way, I'm a nuisance…you know. I just kind of, threw myself into this situation." He looked at her. "Even the stupid incident with Feilong was…that was my fault, and I feel bad for Feilong. I didn't have to follow him that day, I didn't _have _to put him through all that pain…" He jokingly laughed. "But I mean….I guess I'm a_"

"Akihito, I don't think you're a nuisance." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've helped me, and for that I'm very grateful. I think the people you linger around change your views and opinions about yourself." She quickly undid her hair bun, letting blue strands fall down her back and shoulder. "That's better... Like I was saying—you are obviously in the company of a very important man. He belongs in the same crowd as people like Feilong, Sudoh I believe, that idiot Mikhail and many others, am I correct?"

Takaba nodded.

"Then it is normal for you to think lowly of yourself! You've been negatively influenced by these people you are around, you are losing yourself."

"Losing myself?" Takaba faced her.

"You're losing yourself, in hopes of becoming someone that you are not." She sighed. "You are a very kind person, Akihito, and I would rather meet the real you, and not the fake you." A smile crept to her face. "Don't try to be someone you aren't because you are more than enough, just being Takaba Akihito."

Takaba didn't know what it was about this woman. Perhaps it was the way she spoke or the knowledge that rolled off of her lips with every word…but for the first time in what seemed like years, Takaba actually found himself crying. He was by now, used to people calling him things like 'slut', 'kitten', or anything along those lines. It had been ages since he had ever received a real, heartfelt compliment. It was amazing how the words of a stranger could impact him so much.

Through the final course of their discussion, Hatsumomo had offered full insight on to why she ventured to Japan in the first place. Making sure to inform Takaba about how aware others were of Asami's illness, and how both Mikhail and Sudoh were planning a coup against Asami.

_Great…_Takaba thought upon processing all this information. _Something else for me to be worried about._

OoOoOo

Hatsumomo had extended her hospitality upon discovering that Takaba really had no place to stay that night. It wasn't like he could go back with Asami, in fear of being sent to some guest house. He could only hit Kirishima so many times with a frying pan before the man killed him. Hatsumomo allowed Takaba to stay with her in a small home she had purchased years ago. It wasn't that large, which actually made Takaba happy. For so long he'd been used to residing in luxurious places—he almost forgot what a normal Japanese home looked like.

Takaba had carried Hatsumomo to her room and wasn't surprised when she announced she was going to bed. She instructed him to a guest room across from hers and next to another room with shut doors. Before she fell asleep, Takaba made sure to bring her a bag of ice to place on her leg, to keep the swelling from rising. He had urged her to call for the doctor, but she insisted that the injury was nothing major. After that, Takaba had left her room.

Despite the tiring events of the night, and carrying a woman on his back for about two hours, Takaba actually found himself out and about once more, in Shinjuku square. He had now changed and wore his hoodie over his head, and let his bangs cover his face.

What he was there for—he had absolutely no clue.

Maybe to dig deeper, to try to find something—anything. He knew it was stupid, because by now Asami was gone, either asleep or in deep conversation with another ally. Takaba was just looking under stones he'd already observed, nothing good would come out of this pointless snooping.

Or so Takaba thought.

Very seldom did he ever snoop around Club Dracena. Upon figuring out who the club owner was, he liked to keep his distance, for obvious reasons. However, tonight, the flashing lights, blaring music, and line of rich celebrities just drew him in. It was easy to pass through security, after claiming he was just a paparazzi, wanting to get an inside look on celebrity life.

Like any other rich man's club, Dracena smelt of drugs, smoke and alcohol. Takaba fought back the urge to puke, as he made way through the luxurious crowd of people. They didn't mind him, as they shoved him like a leaf on a side walk, and for a second, Takaba thought to act on his anger and shove them back. He, however, decided against that and found it wrong to blame these men and women for the way they acted. They were corrupted by the laws of money and society. Many of these people lost themselves due to just one drop of power staining their plate. For that, Takaba pitied them.

He had escaped the main floor, and found himself in a medium length secluded corridor, lined with Shoji doors. Takaba assumed this area was reserved for private meetings, and it was very unlikely that he belonged there, yet he continued to walk, making sure to stay quiet as he did. He was drawn in by the distant murmur of talking, towards the end of the hallway. Quickly, he made his way down there, making sure to keep even his breathing at a minimum.

When finally he reached his destination, he knelt down slowly and listened carefully. The sliding doors prevented the figures on the inside from seeing him, but he could perfectly make out two people sitting across from each other, speaking in serious tones. One's voice was easily recognizable—it was Kirishima's. The other voice, Takaba had heard before, though he had a hard time recalling it. Instead of getting another headache by attempting to think about it, he listened to the men speak.

"Does Asami know you are here?" The other man asked Kirishima in a soft, nervous voice.

"No." Kirshima replied quickly. "And it would be wise, Sudoh, if he never figured out."

_Sudoh!? _Takaba's eyes opened wide. _Is Kirishima betraying Asami?_

Takaba stood up faster than he wanted to, taking time to process what he'd just heard. It had not been a lot, but it was enough nonetheless. He pondered, at that moment, on running away to avoid getting caught, but his body wouldn't move. He had to know if Kirishima, Asami's most trusted comrade, would truly turn on_

"Asami is ill, I'm sure you are aware of that. If you are planning to make a move, Sudoh, now would be the best time to make it. While he is vulnerable…"Takaba began to tremble. He wasn't sure if he was frightened or if he was angry. The fact that Kirishima of all people, would ever think of betraying Asami sickened him. He never really liked Kirishima, just because the man was annoying, but now he was a _snake, _a traitor. Takaba could never forgive him.

For a second, he felt the need to open the sliding door and proclaim he knew of 'the plan', however, he decided to use his brain for one point in his life. It was better to avoid being captured, bound and raped by some random man—heaven forbid Kirishima.

He would just have to play his cards right this time.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long chapter! I really hope you liked it, personally it's not one of my favorite chapters! But yeah! Also, if you want to know more about my OC Ryuisuke, there is a link to his bio on my page…it'll explain a lot, but that's if you want to read it! **

**And oh, please vote on my poll, tell me what you think! Also, do you like my OC's in these stories?**

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think about it, and I don't own the Finder Series!**


End file.
